I'm Not Crazy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Just because I have your picture in my locker, doesn't make me some kind of stalker Bright blue eyes, tall, dark and handsome, makes my heart beat like a bass drum!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Crazy**

**Summary: Just because I have your picture in my locker, doesn't make me some kind of stalker~ Bright blue eyes, tall, dark and handsome, makes my heart beat like a bass drum!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_He's sooo~ cute!"_

Kagome smiled at the hushed whisper that came from her right, it was her best friend. "Sango, why don't you just go talk to him, let him know you're interested in him." She suggested.

"Right, like you're one to talk!" Sango banged the bottom of Kagome's locker at an angle, causing it to pop open and hit the locker door next to it. On the inside of her door was a picture of a maroon haired boy with vibrant blue eyes and a bright smile on his face. He was laughing in the picture at something the person next to him had said, but no one could see the person next to him, that part of the picture had been cut, taken off.

Kagome blushed and quickly shut her locker, "Fine, no more advice from me, but start gushing over him like a little girl,"

Sango scoffed, "I stick with my previous statement,"

Kagome sighed, "I don't gush,"

"Oh?" Sango flicked her hair over her shoulder, unaware of the boys making there way towards them, well...past them, but in their direction. "He's amazing Sango, so cheerful, he's always smiling and so athletic! I love Kikumaru-Sempai!"

Kagome stared in horror and shock at her best-friend as she stepped back, turned and ran off.

"Kagome? Wow...it was just a joke. I know she likes him, but I didn't think she'd be offended by that."

"I'm sure that's not what caused your friend to run away."

Sango felt her heart drop and her eyes shut at the familiar voice, turning around, she opened her eyes and came face to face with the happy-go-lucky acrobatic prince himself. "...how much...did you hear?" She eyed him curiously, paying no mind to his friend, and doubles partner who stood beside him.

"...oh, not too much. Just the part where you went all high-pitched and overly dramatic, what was it you said? 'He's amazing, so cheerful, always smiling and so athletic! I love Kikumaru-Sempai!' am I close?"

Sango wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the locker beside her at the very moment, and forget all of this. She loved Kagome so much, to do this to her... _"What did I do..."_ She turned and quickly ran after her best friend and sister, not by blood of course, but who cared.

**-x-x-x-**

"Did I say something wrong?" Eiji looked curiously at Ooishi who gave a small sigh.

"Yeah...in this situation, I think any response besides, 'I heard nothing but my name' would have been wrong."

"I didn't think anything that girl said was such a bad thing," Eiji shrugged, fixing his bag on his shoulder so that it was more comfortable than prior.

"Of course _you_ don't, it was about you, and all of it was a compliment in some way shape or form. That was basically an Ego boost for you,"

Eiji smiled widely at that, it was true, he enjoyed getting compliments. He was the youngest of five siblings, he was spoiled, and his parents would always basically pat him on the head for a job well done, so he soaked up the attention like a sponge. Another fan girl only meant a few more sponge like moments! Glancing at the opened locker, Eiji made to close it when a picture caught his eyes. The picture...was one he hadn't seen in years. A girl with short black hair, and a boy with short reddish hair, both playing in matching elementary uniforms with a tennis ball in the girls hand, and a racquet in the boys, though smaller than the one he used now.

"Hey...that's you..."

"That's...a really old picture...that girl, I don't..." Eiji frowned, "I don't remember her...no, I do, sort of. I think...I forgot her."

Ooishi sighed, "Impressive logic there, obviously you forgot her, if you can't remember her."

Shaking his head, Eiji sighed, "No, you misunderstood...I think I forgot her...on purpose."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I love you guys! Tell me what you think~!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

LIST 2

Stealing Kisses **– X**

The Rings **– X**

I'm Not Crazy (new fic) **–X**

Daddy's Little Girl **– Starting Ch2**

Shapeless Song **– Starting Ch1**

Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) **– Gazing Passionately At Summary**

Eiji Bunny-Chan **– Ch2 Almost Finished**

The Letter **– Starting Ch2**

TAKE TAKE TAKE **– Starting Ch2**

Big Brother (new fic) **– Starting Ch2**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not Crazy**

**Summary: Just because I have your picture in my locker, doesn't make me some kind of stalker~ Bright blue eyes, tall, dark and handsome, makes my heart beat like a bass drum!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in her classroom, she had the same class as _him_ too, Kikumaru-Eiji...and yet, she sat in the front, so he'd only ever seen her from the back and thus, never really noticed her. She sighed as Sango came running in, getting on her knees in front of Kagome's desk, no one was in class yet.

"I am _so_ sorry; I didn't realize Kikumaru-Senpai was behind me!"

"I know..." Kagome didn't say anything else though; she couldn't, her heart wasn't in it.

"You don't sound sorry,"

Kagome shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"

"I love you Sango, despite all of your faults and how you stupidly confessed my attraction to the guy I like; I still love you and full heartedly forgive you?"

Kagome laughed, "I love you Sango, despite all of your faults, but I can't forgive you for stupidly confessing my attraction to the guy I like; I still love you, I do not however forgive you."

"...sad face..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You have Advanced Literature, so go away,"

Sango sighed, "Hai~"

Kagome watched her friend leave and sighed, she wasn't happy with what had just happened, but she couldn't blame her really. She'd been teasing her too, so...still, it sucked. _"Eiji-Kun...why...?"_

Sapphire blue eyes looked curiously at the depressed girl sitting alone in the classroom, always early, never late, always alone except for her friend who'd come from another class to see her.

"Higurashi-San,"

The girl looked up and smiled, "Hello, Fuji-Senpai,"

"Saa~" Fuji walked in and sat on the edge of her desk, "Higurashi-San is in the same grade and is the same age, call me Fuji-San,"

"...hai,"

"You got found out by Eiji-San, nai?"

Kagome blushed and ducked her head down, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she tried to hide from his penetrating blue gaze. "Sango-Chan accidently teased me about it in front of him..."

"Then tell him yourself, it's not like you and him aren't friends..."

"We aren't,"

"You were."

Kagome sighed, "Fuji-San is really nice, but sometimes...your kindness can be seen as cruelty. I would have told him long ago if not for his parents...you know what happened, and it's not like he even remembers me, and if he does, he makes it a point to act like he doesn't!"

A small smirk formed on Fuji's lips, "You're getting angry,"

"I'm furious, the way they went along with it, as if I never existed! I love Eiji-Kun...but he doesn't recall me in the least! It's not fair..."

Fuji got off of her desk and kneeled down beside her. Taking her hands in his, he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on top of her hands. "Gomen, Higurashi-San, I know it must hurt you to come to school every day, and not be able to talk with him...the way you once did. You are strong though, so I'm going to be selfish, and ask that you continue to come to school, and deal with the hurt and heartache...Taijiya-San and I are here for you, please don't give up."

"Eh?!"

The two turned to see a small group of girls standing in the doorway with another familiar face looking in on them, "Saa~ this isn't good."

"No, it's not...Fujiko-San, nani, nani! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!"

Kagome stood suddenly, grabbing her bag and moving to leave as Fuji's hand tightened around hers. "Fuji-San, please-"

"Kagome-Chan and I have been going out for nearly two months, Eiji-San is blind to things that aren't about him..."

"You're going out with _her_?" A girl asked.

Kagome shook her head sadly, "N-no, he's-"

"**..."**

The room went silent as they stared in shock and, for the girls, dismay. Fuji had pulled her up against his chest in a kiss, holding her close, one of his hands on the back of her neck. She was shocked, stunned silent, and scared...his eyes gazed directly into hers before tears finally sprang into her eyes and started to run down her cheeks.

He released her and turned away from her to sit down.

"_...Baka...Fuji-San..." _She turned and left the room, the other students stared curiously at Fuji who was smiling, but it was Eiji who saw the lingering traces of a frown.

Fuji looked down at his desk and sighed, _"Gomen~"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
